Recuerdos
by Maxi25GAMER
Summary: Este es un one-shot en donde la pelea final entre Naruto y Sasuke en el valle del fin tiene un final diferente. Sobre que hubiera pasado si alguno de los dos hubiera muerto. Para saber más pasen y lean.


Un saludo a todos los lectores, este es el primer one-shot que escribo espero que les guste. La historia es cuando ocurre la pelea final entre Naruto y Sasuke en el Valle del Fin (para el que no se acuerde ocurre del manga 694 a 698).

Naruto le Pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Antes que empecemos significados de la narración.

(""): aclaraciones, detalle de los personajes.

-: inicio y fin de los diálogos.

 **-Mocoso-:** diálogo Kurama.

( ): Pensamientos.

* * *

RECUERDOS

En el Valle del Fin se encontraban dos personas paradas en las cabezas de Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha.

Un pelinegro se encontraba en la cabeza de Madara y en la cabeza de Hashirama se encontraba un rubio.

Ambos amigos estaban discutiendo sobre la mejor decisión para el futuro del mundo shinobi.

Mientras el pelinegro argumentaba que la única manera de conseguir mantener la paz era soportar y concentrar el odio de todo el mundo en sí mismo, encendiendo el fuego de la oscuridad en las cinco aldeas. El estaría controlando al mundo desde las sombras siendo el único que se encargaría de los problemas de los shinobis siendo la persona que tomaría el juicio y el castigo por sí solo; básicamente él quería destruir el mundo actual, para poder arreglarlo y reconstruirlo, reformando el mundo shinobi, cambiando el destino del mundo aun si es necesario destruir el pasado de las naciones elementales; en sí mismo cargaría con todo el odio de la gente siendo la oscuridad, para que las personas no vuelvan a caer en la penumbra de la guerra y se concentren en el como un enemigo en común lo que unificaría a las aldeas. Esa era su respuesta y la idea de Hokage a la que llegó y para eso tenía que matar a la única persona a la que él pudo llamar amigo.

Por otra parte la respuesta del rubio era totalmente opuesta, que la forma de conseguir llegar a la paz no era a través de una opresión o la manipulación, sino ser aceptados por la gente. Para él era eso lo que significaba ser un Hokage alguien que es aceptado por todos en la aldea, que al llegar a tal puesto no solo tenía que defender a la aldea y a sus habitantes sino que todos se convertían en su familia. El líder de la aldea era aquel que caminaba delante de todos soportando el dolor y el odio, luchando por un mejor futuro para todas las personas que creen en él. El afirmaba que la forma de llegar a la paz era trazar una alianza y dejando de lado las diferencias entre las aldeas para un mejor futuro en donde no tengan que haber peleas donde tengan que morir aquellas personas que son importantes para cada aldea y cada familia que la conforman.

Ante esta diferencia de pensamientos los dos nakamas se miraron durante un momento para después saltar y conectar un golpe en medio del aire, comenzando una batalla sin cuartel.

Se encontraban luchando una feroz lucha ambos amigos estaban en sus máximos estados; mientras que el azabache era protegido por su guardián espiritual conocido como Susano'o, el rubio era rodeado por una energía de color amarilla la cual tenía forma de un zorro con nueve colas.

La pelea entre los dos muchos la llamarían irrealista, se podía observar como las dos energías chocaban entre golpes y diferentes técnicas que intercambiaban chocando entre sí o impactando con su rival.

La lucha duro bastante, en el cual ambos quedaron exhaustos por lo que salieron de su máximo estado y comenzaron una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo; entre saltos y golpes cruzados ninguno de los dos daba tregua, ninguno quería rendirse; lo único que difería entre ellos además de sus diferentes ideas de paz, el rubio no solo quería ganar la lucha contra su amigo al que considera como su hermano sino que quería salvarlo de su oscuridad la cual podría ser su propia destrucción; el pelinegro por otro lado tenía la clara intención de matar a su amigo o como él lo consideraba su mejor amigo él estaba seguro de que la única forma de llegar a cumplir su plan era matándolo.

Los dos nakamas estaban al límite, por lo cual comenzaron a reunir toda su energía restante para su último ataque después de un intercambio de golpes ambos combatientes saltaron con sus respectivos ataques preparados.

Cuando conectaron sus ataques una esfera negra con una tonalidad morada los envolvió a ambos, dentro estaban los dos nakamas estaban luchando y ejerciendo su mayor esfuerzo para derrotar a su oponente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Cariño, ya se durmió- decía una mujer entrando a la habitación.

El hombre mira hacia la cama y hay estaba su hija durmiendo plácidamente.

-Vaya se habrá dormido en medio de la historia- hablo para sí mismo.

Acto seguido se levantó de la silla en la cual se encontraba sentado, tapando con la sabana a la niña y dándole un beso de buenas noches en la frente.

-Mañana es el día ¿Iras a visitarlo?- pregunto la mujer.

-Por supuesto que si- contesto mientras salía por la puerta de la habitación.

-Han pasado mucho años desde ese día ¿Aun te sientes culpable?-

El hombre no contesto y siguió su camino hacia el patio de la casa.

-No puedes seguir pensando en el pasado, él no lo hubiera querido-

-Lo sé pero no puedo olvidarme de lo que sucedió ese día- dijo el hombre mientras agachaba la cabeza y unas cuantas lagrimas aparecían en sus ojos.

La mujer a acerco y lo abrazo por la espalda -Perdón seguramente eh abierto una herida dolorosa-.

-No tienes que preocuparte no es tu culpa- contesto mientras agarraba la mano de su esposa y miraba al cielo.

La pareja se quedó en el patio durante unos minutos sin decir nada, mirando el cielo.

-¿Entramos?- pregunto la mujer mientras miraba a su esposo con una sonrisa.

-Sí- respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres qué mañana te acompañe?- pregunto mientras caminaba a dentro de la casa.

-No es necesario, pero gracias - respondió, para un segundo después agarrarla de la mano y acercarla para darle un abrazo seguido de un beso.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

Se apreciaba a un hombre caminando lentamente en dirección al valle del fin.

Después de un tiempo caminando llegó a su destino. El hombre se quedó quieto durante unos segundos apreciando el lugar.

(Han pasado veinte años, este lugar poco a poco se fue reconstruyendo. Si alguien observara este lugar no creería que hubo una gran pelea que dejo en ruinas todo este terreno) pensaba sin dejar de observar el territorio.

Una vez que dejo de observar el valle se dirigió en dirección a la estatua del primer Hokage, cerca de los pies de la estatua se encontraba una tumba en forma de cruz.

El hombre se acercó a la tumba se agacho y comenzó a hablar con tristeza en su voz

 **POV Hombre**

Hola amigo ha pasado un año desde mi última visita lamento no poder haber venido antes estuve ocupado.

Ya han pasado veinte años desde nuestra última pelea, veinte años desde ese fatídico día.

 **Flashback (recuerdos del hombre)**

Se veía a ambos nakamas chocar sus técnicas con las pocas fuerzas que les quedan.

Dentro de la esfera creada por la colisión de los ataques, donde los dos amigos se encontraban luchando para ganar territorio.

Así se encontraron durante un tiempo, pero cuando sus técnicas estaban por explotar el rubio deshizo su ataque en ese momento el azabache atravesó el pecho del rubio.

Esto lo sorprendió -¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto incrédulo.

-Si continuábamos ambos íbamos a morir- respondió.

-Entonces sacrificas tu vida para no matarme, acaso no dijiste que me detendrías-

-Hay es donde te equivocas Sasuke, yo voy a salvarte-

-Acaso tu sueño no era ser Hokage ¿Como vas a lograrlo si para querer salvarme sacrificas tu vida?-Pregunta con intriga y confusión.

El rubio lo mira y sonríe -Como me voy a volver Hokage si ni siquiera puedo salvar a mi mejor amigo. Acaso no te acuerdas todo lo que hemos vivido, todas las batallas en las que estuvimos codo a codo, todas esas peleas que teníamos, todas las veces que nos medimos para ver quién era el mejor; o es que acaso te has olvidado de todos los recuerdos que fuimos creando con nuestros compañeros-.

El azabache lo miro con indiferencia -Ya te lo dije Naruto todos esos recuerdos ya no son nada para mí, lo único que me ata y limita eres tú, pero ahora no creo tener ningún arrepentimiento o algo que me recuerde el pasado-.

El Uzumaki lo miro con tristeza –Sigues diciendo eso, pero solo son mentiras tras las que te ocultas sé que todos esos recuerdos siguen ahí, el único que los reprime eres tú- acto seguido el chico uso sus dedos índice y medio tocando la frente de su amigo ("De igual manera que lo hace Itachi a Sasuke").

En ese momento los dos fueron transportados a un espacio mental el cual era totalmente blanco y solo se encontraban los dos jóvenes.

 **Dentro del espacio mental**

-¿Qué es este lugar?- pregunto el pelinegro confundido.

-Este lugar es un espacio mental que cree donde solo nos encontramos nosotros dos, lo hice con el poco chakra que me quedaba-.

-¿Para qué me traes aquí?-.

-Te lo dije yo voy a salvarte-.

-Desiste de ese tonto e inútil propósito, no comprendes lo que quiero lograr-.

-Y tú no comprendes lo que pasa a tu alrededor. Si sigues por ese camino solo te destruirás a ti mismo y provocaras que el ciclo del odio continúe su curso, aprendí que una sola persona no puede cargar con todo el odio por si solo-.

Después de terminar de hablar extendió su mano en forma de puño.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto el Uchiha al no entender lo que hacía el rubio.

-Choca puños conmigo-.

-¿Para qué?-.

-Para mostrarte algo importante-.

-Naruto te lo dije nada me hará cambiar de opinión-.

-Solo dame una última oportunidad-.

El azabache sé quedo mirando durante un rato al Uzumaki el cual no bajaba su puño; unos segundos después lo mira a los ojos los cuales reflejaban determinación.

-Está bien, pero recuerda mi decisión ya está tomada- dice el pelinegro extendiendo su puño y chocándolo con el rubio.

Al hacer esto un montón de recuerdos en forma de imágenes comienzan a fluir por la mente del Uchiha -¿Qué, qué es esto?- pregunto incrédulo al ver tantos recuerdos de su pasado junto al Uzumaki.

-Estos son mis recuerdos en los que estuvimos juntos, cada uno de ellos fue parte fundamental que formo nuestro lazos, nuestra amistad-.

En la mente del pelinegro pasaban los recuerdos de todas las veces que estuvieron juntos desde que eran niños, sus peleas en la academia, la vez que fueron escogidos para formar el equipo siete, las primeras misiones que hicieron, la primera misión rango C a la que fueron, todos esos recuerdos y otros posteriores lo invadieron.

Al ver esto sintió nostalgia, pero rápidamente fue opacada -Si esto es lo que querías mostrarme, tienes que entender que esos recuerdos ya no son nada para mí. No puedes comprenderme ni lo harás, tú no puedes comprender mi dolor y lo que sufrí-.

-Aún no termino y esto no es todo lo que te quiero mostrar; además yo si comprendo tu dolor- dijo serio el chico mientras miraba a su amigo a los ojos.

-Como puedes entender si no has vivido lo que he vivido, tu siempre has estado solo no entenderás mi sufrimiento rinde…- el chico dejo de hablar al volver a ver los recuerdos del rubio.

En estos recuerdos se podía observar al Uzumaki como fue su infancia siempre estando solo, siendo evitado por todos o tratado como basura; siguió observando como poco a poco él Uzumaki comenzaba a ser consumido por el odio pero como en ese momento fue salvado por las palabras de Iruka; también pudo observar todo lo que vivió con Jiraiya, el como se sintió al enterarse de su muerte; observo todas las personas que conoció en su viaje; pudo ver la vez que el Uzumaki se reunió con su hermano Itachi y las palabras que le dijo; vio la conversación que tuvo con Nagato; la vez que conoció a su padre y a su madre. Así Sasuke siguió siendo bombardeado por los recuerdos de Naruto algunos felices, otros tristes pero en cada uno se mostraba que se formó un lazo importante lo cual formo al Uzumaki.

-Sasuke lo has visto no, yo también eh sufrido, eh conocido gente a la que no podre ver más personas que eran muy importantes para mí; pero también hay personas que se han quedado a mí lado y me daban su apoyo me ayudaron cuando más lo necesite, gracias a ellos es qué estoy aquí y soy la persona en la que me eh convertido. Así que ahora, que lo has visto todo, todo lo que he vivido, lo que he sufrido y como las personas me ayudaban porque confían en mí como yo confió en ellas; ahora puedes entender porque nadie puede cargar con todo por sí mismo. La única forma de traer paz a este mundo es poder confiar entre unos y otros, sé que difícil, que mucho dirán que es una locura, pero esa es la única forma de poder llegar a una paz duradera, debemos confiar en los otros y formar lazos los cuales integraran parte de nuestra vida, de estos lazos se lograra la confianza necesaria para traer la paz y caminar juntos en el sendero de la vida apoyándonos unos a otros. Por eso sé que los lazos que nos unen no se podrán romper porque nosotros somos mejores amigos que se consideran hermanos- término de decir esto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El Uchiha estaba choqueado por todo lo que vio, en ese momento entendió lo que su amigo le quiso decir, comprendió que nunca estuvo solo siempre estuvo acompañado por sus amigos del equipo siete a los cuales les dio la espalda, dedujo que hay personas en el mundo las cuales también han sufrido mucho pero aun así siguen luchando por tener un mejor futuro tanto para el como para quienes lo rodean, al igual que su amigo rubio el cual fue salvado por las personas que considera su familia; entendió que aunque la vida sea dura no hay que rendirse ni caer en el odio porque siempre abra gente en la que puedas confiar y te ayudaran a salir adelante, comprendió que si caes en el odio y la oscuridad solo terminaras destruyéndote a ti mismo.

-Naruto, yo… yo… lo siento- dijo el pelinegro mientras lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojos.

-Lo se Sasuke, lo se te lo dije yo siempre te eh considerado un hermano y eh comprendido tu dolor como los sentimientos que siempre has intentado reprimir-.

En ese momento el espacio mental comienza a desvanecerse.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunta el Uchiha.

-El espacio mental que cree comienza a desaparecer, ya no me queda mucho en este mundo-.

En eso el pelinegro recordó que atravesó el pecho de su amigo con el último ataque –Espera, debe haber una forma de salvarte- dijo con nerviosismo.

-Ya es tarde, siento como mi vida se desvanece; aunque me arrepienta y me entristece no haber podido ser Hokage, me alegro de haberte salvado Sasuke, mi mejor amigo al cual considero mi hermano- dijo el Uzumaki con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a desaparecer del espacio mental al igual que el Uchiha.

 **Fuera del espacio mental**

Sasuke miro enfrente de él siguiendo su brazo y ahí estaba Naruto el cual tenía una sonrisa aun cuando su pecho era atravesado por la mano de su nakama.

En ese instante el azabache reacciono y saco su brazo, para un segundo después apoyar al rubio en el suelo y usar su ropa intentando parar la hemorragia.

-Vamos dobe resiste si te llevo con Sakura ella te podrá salvar- decía mientras lagrimas comenzaban a brotar por sus ojos.

El rubio agarro la mano de su amigo el cual lo miro al rostro, en ese momento Naruto negó con la cabeza.

El azabache comprendió que era tarde ya no podía hacer nada –Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- repetía mientras apretaba la herida del chico.

El Uzumaki miro a su compañero y dijo unas palabras mudas, pero que el comprendió. Unos segundos después de que termino de hablar el corazón del chico se detuvo dando a conocer su fallecimiento.

En ese momento Kurama salió del cuerpo de Naruto y miro al chico sin vida, esto le provocó un gran enojo y miro a Sasuke con ira e instinto asesino; pero al verlo noto algo el azabache estaba llorando ("de igual manera como lloro al ver la muerte de todo su clan, o la vez cuando se enteró de la verdad de Itachi") las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir por sus ojos caían en el cuerpo sin vida del rubio, otra cosa que noto es que no podía sentir odio en el Uchiha como si fuera una persona totalmente distinta.

 **-Mocoso-** llamo Kurama.

-¿Qué quieres Kyubi, además cómo saliste?- pregunto el chico sin dejar de llorar ni apartarse del cuerpo de su nakama.

 **-Naruto me libero antes de morir, pero lo importante es ¿Qué te paso?-.**

-No tengo ganas de hablar con nadie así que déjame solo-.

 **-Contéstame ¿Qué paso con tu odio?-** dijo en tono demandante.

El chico no dijo nada, todo fue silencio por algunos segundos. Cuando el zorro estaba por hablar de nuevo, se silenció al escuchar al pelinegro -Naruto, eso paso; Naruto me salvo aun a costa de su vida- dijo con gran tristeza mientras seguían cayendo las lágrimas.

Al terminar de escuchar al chico Kurama extendió su mano en forma de puño **-Mocoso date la vuelta-** demando.

Al voltearse observo a Kurama el cual hacia la misma acción que Naruto, al instante comprendió lo que demandaba por lo que choco su puño con el del zorro.

En ese instante por la mente de Kurama pasaron todos los recuerdos, los sentimientos, lo que el rubio le mostro al azabache y pudo ver como Naruto pudo eliminar el odio que agobiaba a Sasuke.

 **-¿Qué harás ahora?-.**

-Liberare a los bijuus y luego les pediré su ayuda para liberar a las personas que están en el tsukuyomi infinito-.

 **-Sabes que todos te odian y lo harán más al enterarse de la verdad-.**

-Lo sé, pero por ahora tenemos que centrarnos en lo importante; después veré como me las arreglare-.

Acto seguido Sasuke se secó las lágrimas y libero a los bijuus para poder liberar a las personas.

 **Fin Flashback**

Después de eso cuando les conté todo lo que paso, muchos se enojaron conmigo más de lo que ya estaban muchas personas intentaron matarme no solo de la aldea de Konoha sino también de otras aldeas.

Kurama me ayudo parece que quería cumplir tu voluntad me ayudo y explico que ya no era el de antes, les dijo que mi odio había desaparecido y que todo fue gracias a ti mi amigo.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron un poco me dirigí fuera de la aldea, aunque no me hayan expulsado gracias a lo ocurrido en la guerra, también ayudo todos vieron lo que ocurrió entre nuestra lucha final y como me salvaste con ayuda del Rinnegan y el Kurama me dejaron libre, pero fui odiado por todos talvez no es minimizar pero todo el mundo me desprecio durante mucho tiempo.

Aun cuando volví a ser aceptado en la aldea debido a los sucesos de la cuarta guerra junto con la ayuda de kakashi y Sakura ellos me apoyaron después de que les conté sobre lo sucedido seguramente lo hacían como muestra de apoyo a la última acción que hiciste al salvarme probablemente no querían que tú muerte fuera en vano, pero en la aldea solo podía ver desprecio e ira hacia mi persona, bueno era de esperarse después de todo lo que hice y como acabo nuestro último encuentro.

Al sentir de nuevo ese odio decidí viajar por el mundo para poder ver y vivir lo mismo que viviste Naruto, nuevamente cuando estaba por irme apareció Sakura pidiendo acompañarme a diferencia de antes accedí no iba a cometer el mismo error de quedarme en la soledad, pero podía ver dos cosas en su mirada por una parte enojo y tristeza, y por la otra aun quería confiar en mí aun tenia esperanza.

Durante cinco años viaje no tenía un rumbo especifico solo quería conocer el vasto mundo, los primeros dos años estuve tomando rumbo por las grandes cinco aldeas aunque me permitieron pasar todos me miraban, vigilando mis movimientos con gran desconfianza, pero en cambio Sakura no tuvo problema alguno es más muchos la recibían con los brazos abiertos seguramente su ayuda curando a la alianza les hiso confiar en ella. Durante mi estadía pude ver que las aldeas comenzaron una era donde se aliaron un poco mejor ya no había matanza entre ellos pero se podía observar como discutían sobre la política y la economía, aunque también habían algunos ninjas que odiaban esto y no apoyaban la alianza que se quería formar entre las cinco grandes aldeas por lo que organizaban varios atentados intentando incriminar a los ninjas de las otras localidades; al ver esto decidí intervenir junto con Sakura, no quería que la paz a la que querías llegar se desvaneciera por culpa de los shinobis guiados por su venganza, cuando pudimos detener el plan de romper la tregua me dieron las gracias por haberles ayudado, pero nunca dejaron de tener distancia conmigo; eso no me importo sabía que sería un largo camino para ganarme la confianza de los demás.

Durante 9 meses solo me dedique a ver a las personas y pude notar como había mejorado la calidad de vida de muchas aldeas menores gracias a la alianza que se formo pudo prosperar la economía y no había pérdidas materiales al no ver guerras aunque se mantenían muchas misiones debido a los ninjas renegados y había varios ataques de parte de algunas aldeas menores por pura venganza y enojo que aun persistía hacia las cinco grandes villas; aun con todo eso vi la gran mejoría que ocurrió lo cual te lo debemos a ti amigo.

El resto de los 2 años y tres meses restantes me dedique a visitar los lugares más alejados hay encontré unos pueblos muy pequeñas las cuales nunca había escuchado nombrar antes, algunas tenían buenos ninjas pero estaban tan alejadas que su situación económica era muy mala, pero aun así todos los días usaban sus técnicas, habilidades y conocimiento para darles una mejor vida a las personas con las que conviven; en algunas ocasiones me quedaba a ayudar como podía, mientras que Sakura enseñaba ninjutsu medico a los ninjas que querían aprender, mientras que yo les ayudaba a perfeccionar las técnicas que ellos usaban y les enseñaba una mejor administración del chakra. En otros poblados había mejor situación pero eran atacados constantemente por ninjas los cuales gozaban con la matanza y las luchas sin sentido, estos lugares sufrieron tantos ataques que su fuerza shinobi estaba baja así que en varias ocasiones ayudamos como podíamos, además de también entrenarlos en diferentes artes de combate para que pudieran defenderse.

Así pasaron los años en algunos lugares me comenzaron a aceptar, por los poblados que pasaba en los cuales ayudaba me agradecían y ya confiaban en mí, otros no tantos pero de cada experiencia aprendí algo lo cual me ayudo a tener mayor confianza en las personas al ver como unas confiaban en otras aun si eran de aldeas rivales, todas las cosas que vi me hicieron comprender lo que tu viste en las personas y porque tenías la confianza de que la paz es posible; una vez que comprendí eso volví a la aldea.

Como me esperaba todos me daban miradas de pocos amigos y me vigilaban constantemente, algunos me decían que me volviera a ir y que no regresara, otros simplemente no me hablaban, pero hubo alguien que me apoyo, nunca pensé que Hinata me defendería aún me acuerdo ese día y lo que ella dijo "Naruto-Kun dio su vida para salvar a Sasuke de su oscuridad y si lo hiso fue porque el confiaba en Sasuke, sabía que podía cambiar y si Naruto-kun confió lo suficiente como para dar su vida para ello yo confiare en su decisión, así que yo confiare en Sasuke"; nunca paso por mi mente que ella me ayudaría a ser aceptado siempre creí que ella sería la que más rencor me iba a tener debido a la reacción que tuvo al enterarse de tu muerte ella lloro y me miraba con odio, grande fue mi sorpresa por esas palabras las cuales fueron profundas para todos, a partir de ese momento todos comenzaron a acercarse a mí aun con desconfianza pero ya me aceptaban un poco.

Así fue pasando el tiempo al principio nadie quería que estuviera en su equipo, pero con la ayuda de Kakashi el cual se convirtió en Hokage pudo ponerme con diferentes equipos para que empezaran a confiar en mí. Pasaron 3 años y medio más hasta que las personas confiaron plenamente en mi tanto como para que cuidara su espalda sin mirar atrás, durante ese tiempo cumplí muchas misiones de clas con diferentes equipos talvez lo abre hecho con todos los jounins de la aldea.

Durante esos años me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de Sakura debido a todos los sucesos durante nuestro viaje por el mundo, me confesé por lo que empezamos a salir con ella, al principio discutimos bastante debido a mi forma de ser pero logramos salir a delante así que después de 2 años y medios un día me arme de valor y le propuse matrimonio ella quedo choqueada no espera que yo le propusiera casamiento al pasar unos segundos reacciono y me confirmo de forma positiva, aunque no con un si sino con un beso lleno de amor.

Un año después de mi confesión nos casamos a la boda asistieron todos nuestros viejos amigos y algunas de las personas con las que entable amistad al estar en misión con ellos.

Cuando habían pasado 9 años desde tu muerte Sakura quedo embarazada, durante el embarazo pasaron muchas cosas pero las más destacables eran los cambios de humor que tenía junto con sus antojos había ocasiones en las que me mandaba a volar para un segundo después llorar, a veces me despertaba a las 3 de la mañana para que le comprara o cocinara debido a todos los antojos que tenía el problema era que todos los meses quería comer algo diferente me termine sintiendo un chef debido a todo la variedad de cosas que cocinaba o postres que hacía. Todo eso valió la pena al ver nacer a mi hija le pusimos de nombre de Sarada (/No le puse otro nombre porque me agrada/).

Fueron pasando los años comencé a hacer misiones de tratados para comenzar a socializar con las otras aldeas, algunas seguían teniéndome odio, otras solo me miraban de forma indiferente pero eso no me importaba ya no volvería a caer en el odio esta vez quería salir adelante así que decidí hacer tu sueños realidad y comencé a luchar por la paz a la que querías llegar. Durante mucho tiempo me dedique a forjar una mejor imagen de mí mismo para que las otras villas confiaran más en mí, ayudaba en misiones de todo tipo, intentaba formar pactos con los demás, socializaba mucho más con las personas, entre otras cosas las cuales surgieran y me ayudara en que me aceptaran; me tarde 6 años en que todos me admitieran como alguien en quien confiar fue tanta su aceptación que me decidieron nombrar Hokage, al principio me quería reusar no lo merecía con todo lo que le hice al mundo pero no pude negarme al tener el apoyo de todos, así que finalmente accedí aunque fue más que todo para honrar tu memoria Naruto. Así a diecisiete años de nuestra último enfrentamiento, me convertí en Hokage y pude afianzar aún más las alianzas y se pudo llegar a una era de paz, aunque sigue habiendo personas que no están de acuerdo yo seguiré luchando para que no volvamos a entrar en conflicto, el camino aun es largo pero no me rendiré.

Se me olvidaba los bijuus tomaron cada uno su camino, aunque los vemos debes en cuando no nos atacan y nosotros no tenemos intenciones de apresarlos, ellos tienen derecho a vivir como se les plazca a veces me encuentro con Kurama y conversamos del pasado él se ve muy diferente, si lo dijera de forma simple él se ve feliz y siempre me dice lo agradecido que está contigo por haberlo salvado.

Bueno es mejor que vuelva a la aldea, aun después de 20 años no puedo dejar de sentir culpa y tristeza, por eso vuelvo a contarte todos los sucesos que aun ocurrido durante mi vida, nos vemos dobe.

 **Fin POV Sasuke**

Sasuke se estaba por ir en dirección en la aldea, pero se detuvo al sentir un chakra familiar.

-A pasado tiempo Kurama- dice mientras se da vuelta en dirección a la tumba de su amigo.

 **-Hola mocoso-.**

-Es raro verte por aquí-.

 **-Yo también vengo todos los años en el día de su muerte-.**

-Que raro nunca te he visto-

 **-Vengo durante la noche-**

-Eso lo explica, bueno me tengo que marchar cuídate- dice el chico mientras comienza a alejarse

 **-Oye mocoso, no crees que ya es hora-**

-¿Hora de que?- dice volteando

 **-Hora de que te perdones a ti mismo-**

El chico queda frío por lo dicho por el bijuu -Lo mío no tiene perdón- dice con la cabeza baja

 **-Ya deja de decir tonterías has cambiado ya no eres el mismo de antes el cual solo estaba lleno de odio-.**

-Tal vez sea verdad, pero mi crimen no tiene perdón-

El zorro suspira **–Dime acaso a Naruto le gustaría verte en este estado, siempre dices que luchas por los sueños de Naruto, pero no era uno de sus sueños salvarte. Así que ya debería ser hora de dejar de sentir tanta culpa y aceptarte a ti mismo eso es lo que él hubiera querido-.**

El chico se queda en silencio por un momento para después acercarse a la tumba de su amigo, saca su espada y la entierra en el suelo, además saca una banda ninja la cual esta vieja y con algunos arañazos y la ata a la espada.

-Tienes razón Kurama es hora de dejar de sentir culpa y perdonarme a mí mismo, así que dejo mi vieja espada y el protector de Naruto en su tumba, espero que estés descansando en paz dobe- dice con una sonrisa.

-Bueno es mejor que vuelva a la aldea, espero que nos volvamos a ver Kurama- dice mientras comienza a caminar en dirección a la villa.

 **-Nos vemos mocoso-** responde con una sonrisa formada en su rostro (parece que lograste más de lo que tenías planeado Naruto) dice el zorro mirando en la dirección que se fue el Uchiha.

El azabache siguió caminando durante un tiempo sin prestarle atención a su alrededor, por lo que fue golpeado por algo o mejor dicho por alguien.

-Auch quien fue- dice con un pequeño enojo el pelinegro.

-Lo siento, no lo vi señor- dice el chico mientras se levanta.

-Debes tener cuidado mientras vas…- no termina de hablar al ver el rostro del chico con el que había chocado ("enfrente de él estaba un niño de unos 7 años de edad aproximadamente, de pelo rubio, con unas marcas iguales a las de Naruto").

Sasuke quedo sorprendido al ver su apariencia física la cual era muy similar a la de Naruto cuando era joven.

-¿Señor pasa algo?- pregunta confundido el niño al notar que el pelinegro se lo quedo mirando durante un tiempo sin decir nada.

Al escuchar la voz del niño salió de su trance -Lo siento, estaba pensando en algo cambiando de tema ¿Cómo te llamas?-.

-No lo sé- responde apenado.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?-.

-En realidad no me acuerdo de nada, ni como me llamo, ni de dónde vengo-.

-Así que tienes amnesia-.

-¿Amnesia?- pregunta confundido el chico.

-Es la palabra que se usa cuando una persona pierde su memoria-.

-Entiendo-.

-Me imagino que estabas caminando sin rumbo- dijo mirando al niño.

-¿Cómo se dio cuenta?-.

-Fácil me dijiste que no te acuerdas de nada-.

-Es verdad, me había olvidado- dice mientras se rasca la cabeza.

-Bueno ya que no te acuerdas de nada ¿Qué te parece si te llevo conmigo a un médico de Konoha y te ayudo a localizar a tu familia cuando recuerdes algo?-.

-¿Konoha que es eso?-.

-Es una aldea donde conviven las personas junto con los ninjas-.

-¿Ninjas?-.

-Los ninjas somos guerreros los encargados de proteger a las personas de la aldea de cualquier peligro. Así que ¿Qué dices vienes conmigo?-.

El chico lo pensó unos momentos para después aceptar -Está bien, etto… ¿Cómo se llama?-.

-Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha, pero solo dime Sasuke-.

-Está bien, gracias por su ayuda Sasuke-nii- dice con una sonrisa.

Esto sorprende al pelinegro pero también lo alegra (Con que nii ¿Eh? ¿Tengo el derecho de ser llamado de esa forma?).

-Bueno es mejor que nos vallamos, ya comenzó a atardecer. Sube a mi espalda yo te llevare- dice mientras se agacha.

-Gracias por llevarme Sasuke-nii- dice el chico mientras subía a la espalda del azabache.

Cuando se terminó de subir el Uchiha comenzó a saltar entre los árboles.

-Guau debes ser muy fuerte Sasuke-nii- dice impresionado por la velocidad del hombre.

-En eso tienes razón soy muy fuerte tanto como para ser nombrado Hokage-.

-¿Hokage qué es eso?-.

-El Hokage es la persona más fuerte de la aldea la cual es aceptada por todos y confían en esa persona, esta persona se convierte en el líder de la aldea; el propósito del Hokage es proteger a todos porque al convertirte en Kage toda la aldea se convierte en tu familia-.

-Entonces usted es impresionante- dice asombrado el chico.

-Bueno después te explicare lo que son los ninjas con más detalles y te demostrare de lo que somos capaces-.

-Eso sería genial, si no recupero la memoria usted cree que me pueda quedar en Konoha contigo Sasuke-nii-

El chico se sorprende debido a lo dicho por el niño -Bueno si eso pasa supongo que sí pero ¿Por qué conmigo?-.

-Bueno usted dijo que es Hokage porque todos confían en usted ¿No? Así que significa que es una buena persona en la que se puede confiar-.

-Vaya lógica, pero creo que puedo dejarte quedar conmigo-.

-Bueno si eso llega a pasar crees ¿Qué yo me podría convertir en Hokage?- pregunta con una sonrisa.

-Apenas te enteras de ello y ya lo tienes como meta te pareces mucho a un viejo amigo mío, bueno todos tienen la oportunidad de convertirse en Hokage pero solo lo lograras si eres aceptado por todos en la aldea y además debes tener la fuerza necesaria para protegerlos-.

-Entonces si todos me aceptan y me hago muy fuerte voy a poder lograrlo-.

-Aun eres joven para eso primero debes convertirte en ninja y acerté muy fuerte-.

-Entonces me ayudaras a hacerme fuerte Sasuke-nii-.

(Que hiperactivo bueno supongo que puedo hacer algo) pensaba con una pequeña risa -Supongo que puedo hacer algo-.

-¡¿En serio?! Gracias, ya verás que me volveré muy fuerte y me convertiré en Hokage –ttebayo- responde hiperactivamente y con una sonrisa.

Al escuchar eso el hombre se sorprende y recuerda algo que su amigo le dijo hace mucho tiempo ("No te preocupes teme sé que nos volveremos a ver algún día, es una promesa –ttebayo" esas fueron tus últimas palabras antes de morir Naruto pasaron veinte años pero la cumpliste. Bueno eso explica porque me encariñe tanto con este niño apenas al haberlo conocido y porque dijo que se quería convertir en Hokage apenas se enteró de lo que era) pensaba mientras una sonrisa sincera se formaba en su rostro.

-Hoye niño ¿Qué te parece si te doy un nombre?-.

-Seria genial-.

-Bueno ¿Qué te parece Naruto?-.

El chico se quedó pensando un momento para luego sonreír -Me parece un buen nombre-.

-Me alegro-.

El pelinegro continúo corriendo durante un rato hasta llegar a la entrada de la aldea.

-Llegamos esta es la aldea ¿Qué te parece?- dice el azabache bajando al rubio de su espalda.

-Increíble, es enorme- decía asombrado mirando desde la entrada.

-Bueno es mejor que entremos y te lleve al hospital para que se aseguren que estas bien, si es así luego te llevare a comer ramen-.

-Está bien pero ¿Qué es el ramen?-.

-Es una comida que estoy seguro te gustara Naruto-.

El chico sonríe mientras asiente con la cabeza.

Después de esto los dos se dirigen al interior de la aldea caminando uno al lado del otro y por un segundo Sasuke vio en el niño a su antiguo amigo Naruto sonreírle.

(Bienvenido a casa Naruto esta vez las cosas serán diferentes) pensaba mientras miraba los rostros de los antiguos Hokages.

* * *

 **Fin**

Espero que les haya gustado comente sobre que les pareció cada comentario me es importante para saber si les gusto o si tengo fallas, toda opinión me ayuda a mejorar.

Por ultimo si pueden pásense y lean mi fic de Fairy Tail es sobre una pareja crack (NatsuxWendy) sé que es raro ver esta pareja pero denle una oportunidad y léanlo, y si les gusta comenten.


End file.
